


Eyes of the beholder

by redbird691



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Butterfly!Marinette, F/M, Lady Fairy AU, Lady Wi-fi, blind!Marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbird691/pseuds/redbird691
Summary: Marinette's first night as Lady Fairy comes with a surprise she wasn't expecting.





	Eyes of the beholder

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by beebeebombam's Lady Fairy AU, she said that Marinette can see through the eyes of her champions, i figured the first time it happened it would be overwhelming for the girl, so here's my take on what happened.

Beauty is in the eye of the beholder- proverb, beauty cannot be judged objectively as everyone has different tastes and interests. Marinette like this proverb, even if she couldn't see something doesn't mean that she can't find it beautiful. 

She found the beauty in the scents at came with the changing of the seasons, the feeling of the sun shining down on her, the sound of leaves crunching under her feet, and the sound of the snow packing as she walked through it, the sound of raindrops splashing in puddles, the list goes on. She does have light perception so she can tell when things are bright or not.

At this moment she was sitting in her room, hearing the cacophonous sounds of a battle happening somewhere in Paris, Chat Noir was currently doing his best to fight the Akuma, but from what her little fairy told her, he couldn't keep it up by himself for much longer, which is where she comes in. "So when you transform me, I can find someone who wants to help and give them powers to do so?"

"Yes, you imbue one of these butterflies with magic and send it to the person you found, this will establish a link between you and your chosen champion, allowing you to temporarily give the champion powers based on the kind of person they are." Nooroo, he called himself a Kwami, but Marinette liked thinking of him as her personal fairy, explained to her.

"OK, how do I transform?" Marinette asked.

"Say Nooroo, Wings Rise!" the Kwami answered.

Marinette nodded, "Nooroo, Wings Rise!" the Kwami entered the broach around Marinette's neck, she felt the magical energy surround her body, toking the form of a new outfit, a purple full body leotard with puffy shoulders, skin tight sleeves and leggings, and an overcoat that turns into a dress, butterfly wings coming out of her back, an eye mask covers her eyes and a cane appears in her hands. When the transformation ended, Marinette felt amazing, she didn't feel any stronger in terms of strength, but her senses were enhanced to the point where she could FEEL all the citizens of Paris, and could feel their emotions.

And that was when she found her first Champion, and as coincidence would have it, she knew this person. She held her hand out, palm up and let a butterfly land on it, she covered it with her other hand, imbuing the fairy with magical energy and said, "Go my little fairy, find my champion." she removed her hand and the butterfly went to find its target.

\----

Alya Cesaire was currently hiding inside a building, feeling absolutely useless, Paris was being attacked by a wild beast, and its one hero Chat Noir was doing the best he could to fight it, but he was losing and couldn't keep fighting for much longer. Alya wished she could do something, thinking is she had powers like Chat Noir then she would be out there helping him, she was so distracted by her own thoughts she didn't notice the butterfly land on her shoulder "Alya Chesire, do you really wish to help Chat noir?" a voice asked Alya causing her to whip her head around looking for the source.

"Who said that?" Alya asked as a purple glowing outline appeared around her eyes.

"I am Lady Fairy, and I can give you the power to help Chat Noir and become my champion, at least for a little while."

"Yes, please let me help!" Alya could almost feel this Lady Fairy smile as she suddenly felt a surge of power flow through her, her cloths changed to a black and white skin tight suit with a wifi signal like symbol on her chest.

"Then for now you are Lady Wifi, any information on the internet is at your disposal, now please help Chat Noir." Lady Wifi nodded and took off. Not hearing the soft gasp from Lady Fairy through their connection.

\----

Marinette had her hands over her mouth, not knowing how to react to what was happening to her right now. She was seeing thought the eyes of Lady Wifi, **SEEING** through her eyes, finally after all these years being able to understand what the world looked like to other people, actually being able to see color, she didn't know what the colors were, but he could see them. She actually started to cry, partially because she could take in the beauty of the world she could never appreciate, but also because she new this was only temporary. She wanted to see the things that she never could, she wanted to see the colors of a sunset, see the leaves on the trees change color. Marinette wiped her eyes and shook her head, she had a job to do, she would have to worry about what colors were what later.

\----

After defeating the beast, a bruised Chat Noir sat down and leaned up against a piece of debris, "*pant* *pant* thanks for showing up when you did Lady Wifi. Hope i can count on you helping me out in the future." He offered a smile.

"Sorry chat but Lady Fairy told me this would only be a temporary thing. I wish i could help you more often but I don't know how this works."

"Lady Fairy huh? Guess i should thank her for sending you to my aid then. Pass my gratitude on to her would you."

The purple outline appeared again, and Marinette then spoke to Alya, "Tell him i can see him and that I'm happy to help however I can." Alya passed on the message.

"Well then My Lady, I hope to see more of these champions of yours in the future when ever another Akuma attacks."

Marinette blushed, then remembered she wanted to ask Alya what some of the colors around her were so she stared with, "What's his hair color called, think the response please."

" _Blond_ "

"How about his eyes?"

" _Green_ "

"It's beautiful." Marinette said softly with a blush.

As far as Chat was concerned Lady Wifi had been awkwardly staring at him for a minute. The silence was broken when she said, "Lady Fairy said you're beautiful." causing chat to blush and Marinette to sputter in embarrassment. Before anything else could happen chat's ring beeped.

"Ah, running low on juice, I have to go. See you around My Lady." Chat then took off on this extendo poll.

Alya watched him leave, "He's hot."

"ALYA!!!" Marinette yelled on the other end, before her miraculous beeped as well. "Looks my time is up too, thank you for helping today Alya, if the need should arise, can I ask for your help again?"

"Of course, I'm happy to help Lady Fairy, if you need my help don't hesitate to ask." the Butterfly then left Alya, causing her to feel slightly light headed. She sees the butterfly fly off and says "Bye, bye little fairy." and made her way home.

\----

Marinette laid in bed, thinking about her first day as Lady Fairy and all that had happened, due to the severity of the situation she didn't have a lot of time to really appreciate all the colors of the world, or ask what certain colors were. She did however permanently engrave the image if Chat Noir's smiling face into her mind. If beauty truly was in the eye of the beholder then Chat Noir was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.


End file.
